1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of games, and in particular to a game kit designed to give players the fun of hooking bobbing magnetized animal-like pieces with a magnetic fishing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fishing game kits generally utilized a rotary disk on which magnetized fish-shaped bodies are placed, to be caught and are attracted to a fishing rod with a magnetized attractor or hook suspended from its end with a string. A player catches the fish-shaped bodies by means of the magnetized attractor by operating the fishing rod with the attractor attached or by using a fishing hook suspended from the rod end to pick up the fish-shaped body by catching a hook receiver attached to the body.
As described above, the conventional kits generally move the fish-shaped bodies on a rotary disk so that the players can catch the fish-shaped bodies very easily, and the skills needed to render the game as no longer a challenge are quickly acquired.